Faralda (Skyrim)
Faralda is an Altmer mage who teaches Destruction at the College of Winterhold and guards the college's bridge. Her chamber is in the Hall of Countenance. Personality and relationships Nirya accuses Faralda of being jealous and antagonistic towards her, although Faralda shows no personal animosity in return, and in fact doesn't even mention her in conversation. However, If the Dragonborn kills Nirya, Faralda will contact the Dragonborn in a letter, telling them Nirya will not be missed and that she will not tell anyone who killed her. However, witnessing the murder of any other member of the College leads to suspension and earns a 1,000 bounty. According to Faralda, Mirabelle Ervine was skeptical of her admitting the Dragonborn into the college. Interactions Joining the College of Winterhold Faralda will greet the Dragonborn when they first approach the college, explaining that outsiders may not enter without permission. To become a member, the Dragonborn must demonstrate magical aptitude by performing a spell of Faralda's choosing (if the Dragonborn does not know the appropriate spell, she will sell the tome for it for 30 ). Alternatively, if the Dragonborn is far enough along in the main quest, they can gain entry by displaying mastery of The Voice. Containment Following Tolfdir's advice to defend Winterhold against the magic anomalies released by Ancano, Faralda and Arniel Gane assist the Dragonborn in battle. Faralda dual-wields Thunderbolt spells and casts Ebonyflesh to repel melee attacks. Destruction Ritual Spell The Dragonborn must speak with Faralda to begin the Destruction Ritual Spell quest, the reward for which is the ability to acquire and use master-level Destruction spells. Quests *Joining the College of Winterhold *Containment *Elder Knowledge *Power of the Elements Trivia *She is only available after completing First Lessons. *Although Faralda is a master-level Destruction trainer, her Destruction skill is only level 83. *Faralda's 'crime' tolerance is set to high; she attacks criminals who have bounties in Winterhold or Windhelm. *If someone steals from her, she will retaliate by sending hired thugs. *She will not offer training while the Containment quest is active. Instead, she just says "We must find a way to put a stop to this." Lecture Faralda delivers a lecture on The Synod and the College of Whispers and the College of Winterhold's relationship with them, held in the Hall of the Elements. Most of the members of the College gather around her in the Hall to listen to her lecture. After she finishes, everyone goes back to their usual schedule. Bugs *The pillars on the bridge of the College may not light unless she is followed to each one. *Having a bounty in Winterhold Hold may cause Faralda to not start dialogue and, thus, allow initial entrance into the college. *Upon reaching level 90 in destruction and completing the Ritual Spell quest, she may not relinquish The Power of the Elements tome needed to unlock the master-level Destruction spells. *Faralda can become hostile and attack for no apparent reason. Since she is marked essential, this can be very problematic. **To fix this on PC, enter the console, target Faralda, and enter "setav aggression 0". For PS3 it seems the only way to cure this problem is reloading earlier saves. Appearances * it:Faralda es:Faralda fr:Faralda de:Faralda ru:Фаральда Category:Skyrim: Altmer Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Spell Merchants Category:College of Winterhold Members Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters